


Why Won't He Look At Me?

by LunaXXMoon1



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Papyrus-centric, Secret Crush, Sorry Not Sorry, Staring, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: Slim was looking at Papyrus, Papyrus was looking at Edge, Edge was looking at Slim. They're all so confused on how they feel, and how when they even glance at each other, they feel so hot...But that doesn't solve their questions, especially the main one.Why won't he look atme?





	Why Won't He Look At Me?

At first, he wasn't sure what he felt. It wasn't hatred, it wasn't lust, and he was sure as hell wasn't jealousy. However, whenever Papyrus smiled, it lit up the whole room for him. It made him feel like he could do anything. Like a weight has been lifted from him.

It made him- want to punch a tree and question why he felt this way. He wanted to scream, he wanted to give up, but no, he was still here, alive and well, thanks to his smile. He stared at Papyrus, no words being exchanged between then, as said skeleton was looking at... _Edge_.

His Papyrus, staring at Edge, really gave him an itch to kill something. Made him want to go up to Papyrus, and kiss him, hug him, anything to prove that Papyrus was his. The skeleton had a dreamy expression on his face, while looking at Edge, which made him growl.

He did not like seeing his Papyrus looking at Edge _that_  way! Wait... His Papyrus? Where did that come from? Last time he checked, they weren't together- oh. Reality check, slim. He was in love with the innocent idiot, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

But, why won't he look at me?

When he first met Edge, he thought he could change the other, and his abusive ways. He thought, he could change for the better, and he always believed in the other for that. And Edge did change. He stop his cruel ways, ultimately becoming more merciful in his own way.

Papyrus admired that. He knew he felt like this, when the skeleton laughed in front of him, he knew he was hooked. The way the skeleton smiled, the cute little snort from when he laughed too long, heck, even the way he cooked, was all so _perfect_.

He loved edge, for a solid fact, and he knew this. But the skeleton was looking at Slim! Really? Slim?! How could you look at Slim, but not look at me the same way you look at him.

Actually, Why won't he look at me?

Why the actual _fuck_ did Edge have to feel this way? He did not like it one bit, even though slim and his cute face. His cute little nose **(which he secretly adores)** , even his puns, they were all so fucking attractive.

Why did he, the great and terrible Edge, have to feel this way towards some lazy fuck who never took, literally, everything, seriously? He joked about everything, and never did a damn useful thing in his whole like. So, why wasn't he idolizing someone like him, who is very great?

He doesn't understand, why he would even dare to look at someone like Papyrus! He was so air headed, and stupid, for one fact! Second, he had no redeeming qualities, unlike himself, which is what everyone wanted.

So, why won't he look at me?


End file.
